A Truth to Show
A Truth to Show is the fifth episode of Mysteries of the Past: A Bizarre Adventure. It was released on July 9th, 2019. It is succeeded by “Ice Mode” Dorothy McBain and “Smoke Mode” Edward Whimple while being preceded by Encounter the Desolated and “Stone Mode” Reggie Bates. Plot “''"All our knowledge begins with the senses, proceeds then to the understanding, and ends with reason. There is nothing higher than reason." - Immanuel Kant. For four decades of my lifetime, I’ve developed an understanding of many of the most known and intelligent people in history. Philosophers, playwrights, poets, and authors; their imaginations inspire me to develop my own fantasy within every wall and surface of the airship. I’ve seen tragedies happening in reality, but for this first time in three years, I’ve never expected something so sudden to happen. What could be happening to Arthur?” - Viola Pemberton, June 23rd, 1900 '17 years ago...' Arthur, then 28, was once a respected detective of the Concordian Police Department, way before the Flying Squad was created. He had a rough childhood as he never had a lot of friends and his parents were presumably neglectful to him, but Arthur didn’t really care as he slowly became more civilized and respected by others into joining the law. Being pure and mysterious to the rest of the force, Arthur wasn’t not unlike the other officers, who are quick to gain enemies. At that time, this was when Arthur first met Justin Lawson, his late and former friend. Arthur is seen on the top of Concordia Tower, which was smaller than today, watching the towns and cities in content and sighs. A young man expresses his satisfaction with Arthur as it reminded him how elegant and diverse Concordia will be. Arthur compares the city to the law’s heart, saying it what’s keeps something big together, which made the man reveal that he’s a lawyer that has recently graduated. Arthur reveals himself to a police officer, which adds in the man’s joy, prompting the two to shake hands. The man then tells Arthur his name: Justin Lawson, while Arthur reveals his name to his new friend. The two then begin a good conversation about the mayoral elections before sharing a good laugh. 'Present...' Viola spots a weary and stressed Arthur, who glances at her in suspicion. In his eyes, he sees a vision of Justin Lawson smugly smirking at him, mocking his former friend for having things south in his control while it should be his to take. Arthur’s brown eyes widen upon seeing his dead enemy approaching him and slowly backs away, while in reality, a concerned Viola reaches out her hand to Arthur to help him. In Arthur’s eyes, a sneering “Lawson” slowly deteriorates into a rotting corpse, having his face turn into released anger from the three years after his death. “Lawson” then angrily blames Arthur for his downfall and declares that he can control anything to his will, even death. Arthur’s eyes start showing Bernadine being torn into pieces along with many of his friends, agitating him further. “Lawson” then swings his hand at Arthur, making him scream, “'SSSSSTTOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!” Back to reality, Viola slaps a delirious Arthur into the real world, making him see a disturbed Viola. Feeling unwell and glancing at Viola for a moment, Arthur gets up and tells Viola to leave his office. Viola tries to say something, but Arthur pushes her out and slams the door, not wanting anything from her for the moment. Arthur then sits in his office unkempt and stressed out, reflecting over the past people who tried to endanger his team, with the successful one being Lawson, who managed to manipulate Diego (disguised as Eddie Lebold) into killing Charlie. Lawson cannot help but to give a glancing smirk at the former Consultant, knowing that he was disguised as the clerk the entire time. Arthur is about to shed tears for his lost friend, but he holds them back and begins to pull out his drawer to get a bottle of liquor and a glass too. Arthur then takes a shot while a blue glowing figure watches by. ''Near Ohio’s mountains...'' Maddie, Isaac, Diego, and Rook reach a village in a rocky area as Rose, Katherine, Giulietta, and Xelan are in front of them to make sure that the path is clear. The team also sees a gray box being carried by a horse, which doesn’t to be that important to them much as it may be a villager living there or another racer. Seeing the place seemingly abandoned, Diego and Rook offer to take a full view of the village, as the team might need to stay here to keep an eye out. However, Rose angrily disagrees, saying that if they need to go out there shooting sparks and demolishing houses, then that would be their problem. Xelan even points out the village is ten-thousands of square feet big, meaning that they have to fully search this place for 28 hours with any interruptions. Rook argues that the team had already dealt with two inhuman beings before, so that wouldn’t be much of a problem, making Rose reluctantly agree, but not before giving them 4 hours before they return and continue the race. Rook and Diego then leave on their horses to investigate the area while the team is left here wondering what happened to the village. The horse carrying the large box comes closer, now with a man opening it to show something to the unaware team. As Rook and Diego traverse through the village, Diego begins to look back at his cruel times in the prison he was formerly in for Charlie’s murder. ''Three years ago...'' Diego finds himself meeting three prisoners, who close up on him in anger and contempt. One prisoner mocks Diego for being a “cop-killer” after losing his job, the second one expresses his anger at him for taking down the Italian gang, and the third one wants him dead for making him lose his job. The other prisoners then come by to beat up Diego, only to be interrupted by the prison guards. Diego is later shown being served bread and water in his cell as he looks up to the stars in sadness, but hope for his team while the other prisoner menacingly stares at him. Diego is seen despondent on a table, with the prisoners taunting him by mocking and imitating Charlie’s death, prompting Diego to try to stay away from them. Diego, now in a fence cage, sees multiple prisoners confronting him, most of them being his newly-made enemies. Now overwhelmed by the immense amount of ferocious killers, Diego closes his eyes, ready to be punished for his past crimes. With the bombardment of fists and boots coming at him, Diego is helplessly beaten to death by the prisoners while the police try to helplessly save the pacifist prisoner. Now bloodied and about to breathe his last, Diego has a glimpse green figure walk up to him, about to finish him off, only to reach out their hand to help him. Much to his surprise, he sees a sympathetic Maddie smiling, tearfully reassuring them that it’s going to be alright. Smile with tears on his eyes, Diego closes his eyes before losing consciousness. ''Six months later...'' Diego, now with an arm cast and wheelchair, is released for good behavior and to prevent more involvement with other prisoners. Initially relieved of his safety, Diego becomes depressed, having no life to go to now that he’s free. Returning back to his old apartment at night, Diego finds a mysterious figure and instantly thinks that his house is sold to another person, much to his disappointment. As he leaves, the figure menacingly stares at Diego. ''Present day...'' Rook quickly snaps Diego out of his pondering and shows him a big well-developed house made out of clay, which has a kitchen inside the first floor. The two then go inside and find the kitchen dusty and the food rotten from neglect, much to Diego’s annoyance. The Consultant then uses his Ripple to immediately disintegrate the food, knowing it would rot away anyways and frustrating Rook, as it may catch the attention of other strangers. Diego quickly dismisses this, responding that no one can sneak up on them at night. Ironically, the Ripple flashes caused by Diego catch the attention of one man with a red glow surrounding him. The man starts growling in a feral matter and charges at the house. '''THUD! THUD! THUD! Diego and Rook, who are searching for jarred food, becomes disturbed of the slamming sound near the wall. As the slams become more louder, parts of the house begin shaking and the wall starts cracking. Rook thinks that the perpetrator is some vandal ruining the house with a hammer and opens the door, only to find Rodriguez Chevra standing outside with a polite smile, greeting Rook and playfully teasing Diego, much to the latter’s annoyance. Rodriguez explains that he thought he had a look on the village seeing it is very calm and quiet, but seeing that his rivals are here, he gives a teasing farewell, prompting Diego to quickly slam the door in annoyance. The second Diego turns his back, the perpetrator starts slamming at the door, knowing that he got the heroes in a weak spot. Rook warns Diego of the enemy, but the man enters the house rushing in a frenzied fury, quickly lunging at Diego, who shoots out Ripple energy out of his hands. The energy briefly blinds the man but he still manages to land a few hits on Diego despite his Ripple-enhanced movements. Rook tries to attack, but the red-eyed man quickly sees the bullets shot by the semi-auto pistol and charges at him, only to covered by a tablecloth thrown by Diego, hindering his sight and allowing the two to attack, only to miss again as the man is able to see the attacks coming at him despite being covered in the tablecloth. Diego tries to attack the man, only to be sent flying up to the second floor, leaving both Rook and the enraged man alone. When the man is about to close in to Rook, it stops and spots a falling bullet that is shot from Rook’s gun. Diego, now seen stuck on the ceiling, slowly tries to get closer to the man, reaching out his hand to him. With the man crawling around inspecting the gun, Diego delivers a swift and silent chop at him, only for the latter to dodge it at the last second and swiftly kick Diego in the face, smashing him into another wall. As the man is about to turn to Rook, he is instantly shot down by Rose Zhao, who came by after seeing red flashes appearing inside the house. Rose checks the man’s pulse, confirming his death, and quickly helps up Diego and reveals that the team aren’t they only ones alone in this town, even suspecting that something or someone turned the people like this man into relentless savages. Rose, Rook, and Diego then exit the house, now seeing more villagers with red eyes and homicidal looks, and move carefully. However, the villagers start coming closer to them, prompting the trio to briefly stop. One of the villagers closes up on Rook and sniffs him, only to recoil in disgust and redirect his attention away, allowing the team to briefly move slightly until a dog arrives, barking loudly at the villagers. The villagers, seeing the dog as both a threat and food, quick chase after it until the ones near it brutally maul and consume its flesh, horrifying the team. As the team continues to avoid the enemies, a big hand emerges out of the ground, being composed of thousands of melded flesh and bone. Rook, in a fit of instinct, dashes away from his friend, provoking the villagers to chase after him while Diego and Rose chase after him, trying to avoid the monstrous abomination. In the airship... Wally is seen relaxing inside the control room of the airship eating a pack of peanuts while looking over the controls, being careful of not having the crumbs left over. He begins to feel bored until his eye catches three figures (Rook, Diego, and Rose) running away from red flashes (the villagers) while seeing a menacing shadow that shocks him. Seeing that the racing team may get hurt, Wally lowers the altitude of the airship to an area far but safe enough for him to go help the team, though he worries about Arthur or Mildred lecturing him again as it was always about his permission or wasting fuel on the ship. Wally instantly becomes apathetic and goes down anyways, not caring about the consequences he was once bestowed on. Viola is seen inside Evie’s library reading a few books, one of them being the Oregon Trail ''and the other ''Steel Ball Run, which are both about traveling across America. Evie, with a few bandages on her face and arms, arrives and is surprised to see Viola in her library, saying she is trying to find her in the laboratory. She also informs her worriedly that Arthur wants to meet her, much to Viola’s uncertainity. Back down... Rose, Diego, and Rook are still chased through the village by the ravenous beasts that were once the villagers. Rasputin quickly comes out of Rose’s pocket, waking up from his nap, and sees the villagers chasing after the team, frightening him. The villagers in front of their companions quickly speed up to Diego, who was way behind his friends, and prepare to unleash their fury. However, when one of them has his hand on Diego’s suit jacket, Diego delivers a Zoom Punch at him and throws Ripple-infused cards at the other villagers, calling it Ripple Cutter. The cards are quickly dodged by the savages, but many of them not seeing the cards become victims to the Ripple, instantly dropping as the villagers continue their rampage. Rook gives Rose a little cloth for Rasputin, reminding her that it’s for Rasputin’s eyes. Diego continues assaulting the beasts with the best of his offensive tricks, which can do barely anything to affect them. Eventually, Rose finds a nearby rope and grabs it before upgrading and throwing it to a tall clay building. Rose, Diego, and Rook grab on and quickly swing up and land on the building, nearly avoiding the whole village’s wrath. Unable to see through the red flashes the people are emitting, Rook shields his eyes with his right arm, only to find out that his arm is being carved in with some red beam, showing several words in different symbols and languages, one of them showing “REDSTONE” behind the writings. After the flash was gone, a confused Rook shows his arm to Rose and Diego, the former becoming shocked of what she saw. Diego tries to ask Rose about her shock, but she ignores the questions and insists the team to keep moving. Maddie, Isaac, Giulietta, Katherine, and Xelan, bored and still waiting for the team, encounter a horse carrying a large gray box, which has a mysterious man inside. The man slowly moves his hand in a menacing matter, and he pushes a red button that lights up the box inside, revealing various bottles and mysterious trinkets and the man himself, a merchant with a bushy beard wearing a purple robe, seemingly being welcome to the team. The man then offers the fascinated team, Maddie being the most emotional (both elated and depressed as it reminded her of Charlie), some magic potions and objects for shillings depending on the price. Giulietta, having a lot of money from the Italian gang, allows herself to handle the purchases, but Katherine questions about the magic the merchant mentioned, only for Isaac to catch her attention, making her realize that they are not the only ones with supernatural abilities. However, Katherine stays with her suspicions while Giulietta asks the team what item do they want. Meanwhile, a figure spies on the team on a cliff with binoculars, satisfied that they have them in a weak position. The figure then goes on to rant about the success of their “redstone” and how they now have a special gift in their possession: two small spherical-shaped orbs as the size of eyeballs. Later... Rose, Rook, and Diego, still on top of the roof, see various villagers scattered around trying to find any mobile intruders. Rose clutches on a bomb on the palm of her hand devises a plan for the team: she will try to distract the villagers long enough while Rook and Diego try to find the man behind the attack. Diego disagrees with the plan and believes that he may take the charge, leading to a brief argument that makes Rose throw the bomb in frustration, which lands and destroys a section of the village, catching the village’s attention. Using this chance, Rook and Diego jump down and quickly enter a opened sewer while Rose uses her rifle to divert the villagers’ attention away from the duo. In the sewers, Diego waves his hand in a quickened pace to light it up as if it were a torch, emitting light for both him and Rook to see the sewers. They tread carefully as Rose continues shooting at the villagers from afar step by step, expecting a surprise attack to happen. Diego uses his right hand to emit Ripple on the dirty water, detecting a few lifeforms swimming in it. Rook and Diego, suspicious about the water, slowly move away from the swimming lifeforms and traverse through the sewer platform to find another entrance. The sounds of dripping water appear, prompting the lifeforms to move while squeaking echoes through the sewers, provoking the duo into readying themselves for attack. Rook then spits on the water, causing a rid-eyed fish to pop up and attack the two, only for Diego to obliterate it with his Ripple-covered hands, leaving behind a powerful red flash that blasts him and Rook away. This causes more fish and packs of rats to go after them, now becoming more of a threat as the infected villagers. Diego and Rook, realizing the situation they’re in right now, run as fast as they can from the pests as cicadas and fleas begin joining the chase, filled with insatiable bloodlust to murder the heroes. Rose is in the same dilemma too: having to hide from the infected villagers while quickly planting bombs around the village. Because of the villagers’ uncanny abilities, they are able to find Rose quickly moving about despite her being outside their line of sight. Having placed four bombs all over certain places of the village’s section, Rose tries to detonate them, only to find that the detonator isn’t working. To her frustration, Rose sees that the red wire is damaged, disallowing her from blowing up the village. A man with red eyes savagely taunts the Weapons Expert and tempts her to run, prompting a spooked and still angered Rose to spot an infected Rodriguez, now ready to close in on her along with three villagers. As Rodriguez closes in on the hero, he begins to rush at her in full speed, preparing to claw her face off, only to be automatically blocked by the advanced prosthetic hand holding the detonator, allowing red sparks to connect to the wires and activate the bombs far from Rose. BOOM! BOOM!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!! The four detonated bombs instantly damage or destroy the section of the village, which extends to the sewers as well, blocking off and seriously wounding many of the villagers while Diego uses his Ripple to block many of the debris and smoke coming at him and Rook and tries to find a new path to escape. Rook than worries about Rose as she was possibly close to the blast. Inside the Airship... A bored Wally is seen bouncing a toy ball on the wall nonstop while listening to the radio, which is blasting out news about Concordia. As Wally is minding is own business, he spots a orange light and smoke emitting out of the village, which makes him stressed out instantly and remember something familiar to this happening years ago. Wally, thinking it’s a hallucination, finds a bottle with the label, “Sleeping Salts”, and sniffs it a bit, making him calm down a bit and fall asleep on the floor, with the Sleeping Salts still on his hand. In the wide halls outside the Chief’s office, Viola nervously finds a deranged Arthur, who has mentally deteriorated and is holding a dagger on his hands, now intent of killing Viola without reason. Viola questions Arthur’s behavior, only to get no response and menacing movement instead. In Arthur’s eyes, he sees multiple Lawsons continuously taunting and spitting accusations him for his miserable life before growing spiteful and hateful of Arthur enough to blame him for ruining his too instead of saving him. Arthur, ignoring the Lawsons, begins to slice down every Lawson he sees while in reality, he is actually hitting nothing but the walls while Viola watches in concern and shock. As he is about to go to the last demonic Lawson, Arthur hears Viola pleading for him, snapping himself out of his illusion. Viola is seen holding onto Arthur’s shoulders worriedly pleading to come back. Arthur, realizing what is happening to him in a reflection of Viola’s shaken eyes, drops the knife in defeat, only to notice it stopping, mere seconds of reaching the ground. To his bewilderment, Arthur notices everything stopping into a blue background including Viola too, who is still grabbing onto him. Arthur then frees himself from Viola’s grasp and looks around to see the world in a standstill. Suddenly, a figure appears behind him and says some cryptic words, “''Can you see?” The figure’s appearance puzzles and shocks Arthur, who tries to attack the figure, only for his hand to phase through it and touch a younger version of himself, who quickly ages into a elderly version of Arthur. Arthur feels himself to spot any wrinkles or grays on his hair, only to be told by the figure that what he saw is somebody else, not his own reflection. Arthur does not have it and turns angry, now constantly questioning the figure about the background and his predicament, only to get no response. Arthur becomes angrier and tries to knock sense into the figure, only to be sent into a space-like field filled with glistening stars and meteors beaming about. The figure, who cannot be seen by Arthur, reveal themself to be '''The Guide', who was assigned to consult with characters filled with utter loss and despair, which includes Arthur. The Guide then questions about Arthur’s journey and his motives, only to be met with silence. As The Guide patiently awaits for his answer, Arthur begins to reminisce about his golden years with the Squad, having never backed out in a fight despite his calm and nearly-apathetic demeanor. Seeing himself trying to murder Viola was never a thought that sparked in his mind, but an act he did by his inner doubts and instincts, telling him what he could do that are actually harmful to others and to himself. The Guide reassures Arthur that he will always what he will be in the past: a man filled with respect, honesty, and concern for the public eye. Arthur then finally learns his lesson and realizes that he must speak the truth to Viola, only to be warned by The Guide that a split will peel open more than his fruit, which confuses Arthur before he is suddenly sent back to the real world. Arthur finds himself in his office sitting on a chair with his “knife” (a letter opener) inside his drawer of his desk. There, he finds a confused and concerned Viola near him, who has been watching Arthur the entire time and waiting for him to wake up. Arthur, realizing the whole ordeal to be a dream and remembering what The Guide said, explains the he has a confession to make with the Lab Chief. As Rook and Diego meet up with Rose and try to get away from the villagers, Arthur explains to his friend that he didn’t attended to the race for money or fame or fun either, but for a different reason. Viola slightly becomes annoyed, but understanding of Arthur’s going to say. Arthur then continues that he and the Squad were threatened again by another menacing presence, to which Viola doesn’t understand as she knew Arthur isn’t moved by threats at all until Lawson arrived. Arthur then reveals proof of the perpetrator earlier, who was in the warehouse warping between the shelf and ground as if it were a portal, shocking and confusing Viola as she believes it was a illusion. Days earlier... As the mysterious figure was threatening Arthur in the warehouse, the Chief has kept a secret camera camouflaged on his jacket, which can show any photos of any criminal activity happening as proof, although its capacity is limited by five photos. When the figure leaves, a scared Arthur still has time to snap a quick photo of them while keeping the flash deafened. The picture then appears on Arthur’s coat before he picks it up, making him revel a bit before deciding to show it to the team later. Present day... Viola is still confused of the whole ordeal, but Arthur makes it clear that there are recent reports of supernatural activity by the Squad from their last encounters and since the figure has a strange ability, they may have a chance of threatening the whole Flying Squad and the rest of Concordia. Viola then becomes disturbed of the fact that her close friends and family will be burning down into nothingness, way worse than Lawson’s rule itself. Viola, realizing that fear cannot get her anywhere after what happened to Charlie, recomposes herself and asks Arthur if he may keep this a secret, to which he agrees. Richard, who was initially minding his own business, sees on the two suspiciously, apparently worried or upset of their secrecy. Diego, Rook, and Rose, who are still running away from the villagers, quickly hide inside a bunker with red flaring lights, which are strangely not noticeable to the infected. The trio then find some sorts of strange mechanisms and machines and papers cluttered too, possibly caused by the villagers per Rook. Rose quickly refutes it, saying that "redstones" aren’t that smart enough to use both the entrance and exit and their sight is limited by movement of anything, which shocks the two as they never knew what happened to the villagers before and quickly demand answers from their friend. Rose, realizing what she said, apologizes for her earlier silence, but chose not to say it as she felt it wasn’t necessary for the plan. Rose then elaborates that she knew about redstone a long time ago, but she didn’t saw it as motivational or a powerful tool like others saw it as. Rose begins to tell a story of the first man who discovered redstone, Paule Guffer, who believed that he can change mankind with this material back in them Kansas 1851, two years after the California Gold Rush. The purpose of redstone was to act as electricity and make mechanisms work and boost the physical ability of carbon-based life, to which Guffer and his friends exploited during the Civil War in Indiana, which allowed them to create new types of technology and drugs that allowed them to become powerful along with their city for years, but it came with a cost. The unknown power and value of the redstone is too much for the people to handle, which turned the group against each other in violent and destructive ways that spread into a deadly war for the redstone all over the cities of Indiana and Ohio. Thanks to the damage, the rest of Guffer’s group died along with many other people involved in the war, making the government seize the whole redstone supply, although there were hidden mines that still contained the redstone hidden underground. Now know what they’re facing with, the trio made sure what they’re up against and decide to take down the man behind the infection... while trying to get through the cluttered books and papers that are taking space on a part of the bunker. 12 minutes later... Rose punches away the exit cover and climbs out with Rook and Diego, which the former starts to see more writing on his arm than usual, which shows some coordinates of presumably the village. Rose is able to make out the coordinates via a map she made earlier, which is located near a big mountain not that far away. The trio then quickly up for the mountains while staying away from the redstone villagers. While they are running, the abomination from before appears climbing up the mountain, now having its sights on the trio, who still continue their mad dash up to the mountains while fending off the monster. To Rose and Diego’s shock, the redstone monster isn’t affected of powerful bullets or the Ripple at all, now beginning to chase them faster despite its large size. Before the abomination can go any further to attack the team, part of the walls holding the path crumble before sending it falling to its doom, only for it to latch on trying to climb up back again. However, another piece of the wall falls down and stuns the abomination, giving the trio more time to climb up further to go after the mastermind. Rose takes notice that her bomb parts are blown quickly into the walls of the mountain, causing it to crumble before the creature can get to them in time, much to Rook and Diego’s relief. However, their small victory isn’t done yet as infected mountain lions and other villagers are now headed towards them, prompting Diego to throw pieces of stones at their faces while Rose and Rook fire at them, with the stones only managing to knock them down before crushing their bones immediately, briefly incapacitating them. As soon as the team are about to reach the mastermind, they are immediately attacked by Rodriguez, who surprisingly lunges at Rose first. Rose tries to hold back Rodriguez and tells Diego and Rook to continue, who reluctantly agree as they may risk getting themselves hurt too. Rook then finds his hands acting up, which are disastrously cracking and emitting red light out of them, indicating he is slowly transforming into a infected redstone due to his exposure to the creatures, but the process seems to be slow as he didn’t directly touched the creatures yet while Diego is unaffected by the redstone. With no much time left, the duo quickly go down the mountain to follow the mastermind. The continuous pathways and blocks in their way, Rook and Diego start to get tired from moving a lot, but find themselves near a camping area, which means the enemy is nearby. However, they now face a transformed Rose and Rodriguez once again, but this time, they beat up the duo along with other animals as they try to fight them again. Diego tries to use his Ripple against Rodriguez, but he is suddenly punched down by Rook’s left arm, which has been completely infected with the redstone. As Rook begins to scream in pain and horror of having his hand controlled, a man orders the infected to stop, who shows himself in front of Diego and Rook, the latter still screaming continuously from the pain. Diego gets a good look at the man, who is wearing a plain tan coat, a purple shirt, a red tie, black pants, and brown hiking boots. The man expresses his disdain at the duo for not respecting his creations and compliments Rodriguez for his work, even giving him the eyes he was holding on to. The man then reveals himself to be Dr. Vega, a geologist who was responsible for infecting the village as he was keen on protecting the eyes of an ancient strange corpse, which is multiple eons old. Because of its power, Vega was able to make himself immune to the effects of the redstone and use it against Rodriguez for his plans. A injured Diego spits out blood from his mouth to the ground, causing Vega to call him out for his disrespect. Vega explains that people have strived to contain and seize the power of the redstone while they died out like savages, which is shown to be their lack of respect. Because of how the redstone is created from the ground, Vega sees the material and the corpse with respect as the key to seeking out their true potential. As a corrupted Rose struggles to break free from the infection while being order to approach Diego and Rook, the latter resists the pain and knocks the eyeballs away from Rodriguez’s hands, attempting to have Diego absorb them just like Maddie did with the left arm, only for them to be out of his reach and fall to the dusty ground, much to Rook’s despair as he is doomed to become one of Vega’s victims. Dr. Vega, seeing enough from the hero, orders Rodriguez and the infected animals to kill him and Diego, only to be surprisingly shot by a green Steel Ball in the face, which is thrown by Isaac, who is unaware of where he is right now and now with the right eye near his face. The right eye then violently merges with Isaac’s real eye, making him scream in pain as his Steel Ball aims for more enemies with automatic accuracy, knocking them away from Rook and Diego. Rodriguez tries to attack, but the Steel Ball attacks his arms as Isaac’s eye begins to fully merge with the corpse part, now with the word “'TURBO'” imprinted on it along with the Steel Ball too, with a marking similar to Isaac’s eye. Vega is shocked of how the Detective arrived, while Isaac is still confused of what’s going on here and asks the man. Rose, now recovering from her infection along with Rook, angrily grabs Vega by the neck and slams him down, recognizing him as the man who survived the Redstone War despite being presumed dead. Vega then sees his former pets turning back to normal and becomes angry, blaming the team for such dumb luck as they wouldn’t have time at all for Isaac to come here all of the sudden. Rose, fuming with rage for her predicament earlier, retaliates by throwing Vega away to a cliff, leaving him to fall to his death. With the redstone animals defeated and the villagers cured, the red inside their bodies disappear along with Rook’s, Rose’s, and Rodriguez’s. Isaac ponders in amazement of his new ability as he is able to see through anything the Steel Ball sees while Diego heals Rook and Rose of their injuries along with his. The trio then talk a bit about their next stop before noticing that Rodriguez is gone along with the left eye, much to their surprise. They deduce that Rodriguez took the eye while they aren’t looking at him, which gave him an opportunity to escape. Now tired for the day, the team decides to go back while they give Isaac the full story of their adventure. Vega, who managed to survive the fall, finds himself surrounded by a couple of hyenas he infected before. Now desperate, Vega tries to draw his redstone piece, only to find out that he doesn’t have it anymore and it is very far away from him, now broken. Vega then screams in agony as the hyenas begin to maul and tear him apart, killing him. Back at the village... Rook, Rose, Diego, and Isaac come back with Maddie, Giulietta, Xelan, and Katherine, who are holding some items. Maddie expresses her relief of Isaac’s safety reveals that while the trio are out scouting, the four managed to get magical items, which confuse the trio. Giulietta proves it by saying that Maddie had Slow Dancer Tea, which allows her to slow down her perception, Katherine had Firestarter Spray, which can heal any wound, cut, or external injuries they might face, Giulietta herself had Shield O'War, which instantly shields her from attacks, Xelan had Mississippi Queen, which is a very spicy potion that allows him to spit flames, and Isaac had Heimdall's Bridge, which instantly teleports him into a designated area that he thinks of or if any threats are nearby. Seeing that there would be less trouble coming tomorrow and the race is the only thing they need to worry about, Rook uses his communicator to call in Walter, who catches their call and starts up the airship. The eight heroes then get on their rides and move on to their next location according to the race: Michigan. To be continued... Category:MOTP: ABA Episodes